Broken Bonds
by Jesus Mitchell
Summary: Naruto and Sakura arrived from the war that they just won and they arrive to see the leaf village is destroyed. Naruto goes on a hero's journey to get revenge on the Syco who did this. While Sasuke comes back. This is a Naruto and Sasuke Point of View. So both of there stories.
1. Naruto: Not a Pretty Welcome Party

I set Sakura down after I emerge from the forest with Sakura in my arms. I gently sit Sakura down. Its Been a long time since I've been in the Hidden Leaf Village. I arrived at Kohana Gates. My facial expression told the story. My Heart skipped a beat. I started to sweat. My body took a dive for the worse. I fell to the ground in shock. I look towards Sakura and I see her trembling in fear. She grabs her hearts as if it had skipped a beat too.

"Sakura. W-W-W-What happened to the hidden leaf village while were gone" I had sputtered out

Sakura started to cry. She had lost it. She frantically ran towards the rubble and the remains of what we had called home. She slowly fell to her knees. Her Pink hair that I love was in her face.

She shouts at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Momma. Daddy. MOM! MOM! DAD! TELL ME YOUR ALIVE!" I get up off my butt and walk over to her to comfort her.

"Sakura" I said in a considerate voice "They aren't there. Nothing is there. The village is nothing but rubble and ashes. E-E-Everything is G-Gone." I felt a warm tear roll down my face as I realized I was Crying too.

"THAT BASTARD! WHO WOULD DO THIS! I SWEAR I WILL KILL THE LOW LIFE BASTARD WHO DID THIS" I shouted in fury and rage

**"****Naruto. Calm Down." Said a Voice from inside of my head.**

**"****Kyuubi. I can't just sit hear and do nothing when I know someone destroyed my village. This is My Home. They Must Die." I said With no remorse .**

**"****I understand" Kyuubi Said "Do you want to transform and try to see who did this despicable crime.**

**"****YES KYUUBI!" I said. "We Must. Lets do this"**

I Transformed into Biju Mode (Tailed Beast Mode) and I created 3 Shadow clones. 1 transformed in Sage Mode. The Second One went Nine Tails Chakra mode. And the third one stayed in Biju Mode. Sakura looked over to me and she stopped crying.

"N-N-Naruto" she stuttered. I began to steaming. My body turned completely red. I Grow a Giant Fox Tail. I slowly grow another and another and another. I Begin to grow in size. My Face Grows a snout. I continue to grow and grow until I am 200 feet tall. My body expands. I grow my last tail and I Give a loud growl! For my Finishing touches I grow 2 giant ears and I get black marks all across my body. I suddenly grow paws. And my teeth sharpen. I have completed the transformation. I was The Nine Tailed Fox.

I shout in the nine tails voice "Alright. Everybody go search for clues." I am really shocked to hear my voice boom like that. I look down and I see my clones disappear to go search for clues of who destroyed my Village. Our Village. Our Home. I start walking around on my 4 paws and I see a Shadow in the distance. I turn my snout over there to check and see who it is. I stick my foxy face closer and I see Konahmaru Laying down Badly wounded. Shocked I immediately transform back into myself and I kneel at his side. Hoping he was Still Alive. He Moves His Face and I immediately know he is alive. He is in bad shape. His clothes were torn up. He had flesh wounds everywhere on his body. His face was was badly sliced up. He had multiple wounds. They were fresh too. He was Still Breathing.

He fluttered his eyes open and he says to me weakly "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto"

"Save your breath." I said to him "I'll Take you to Sakura old Buddy" I Turn Biju Mode and I sit Konahmaru on my back. I run full speed back to the gates as I hold on to him.

"N-N-N-Naruto." He said weakly. "The person who did this was your Best friend. It was Sasuke. Konahmaru slowly closes his eyes. I stop. I'm In Pain. I feel another stream of tears roll down my cheeks.

"How could He. HOW COULD SASUKE DO THIS TO US. HE MUST PAY!"


	2. Sasuke: Revenge Is Sweet

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said with a Evil Laugh "It is Sure good to be home. ITACHI I WILL AVENGE YOU!" I started to glow a purplish glow. It kept growing and growing until it was full grown. It surrounded me and I stated laughing. I must have notified the weaken village that I was hear to destroy. Because I see a barrage of fire, water, earth, and lightning coming my way. I merely laugh.

"SUSANOO" I had shouted. The Aura that surrounded me came to life. It grew a humaniod body and a huge sword. Susanoo Sliced the attacks up like they were cheese. He destroyed it. I walked forward. Susanno Destroying anything in my way.

I calmly state "Fire Style. GREAT DRAGON FIRE". I cup my lips and I spit out this monster dragon that is completely made out of Fire. It circle around and my powerful creation faded away. I slowly became a spreading fire. It destroyed a lot. It hurt a lot of people. I didn't care. I wanted them to suffer. The same way I suffered and Itachi suffered. I wanted to kill everything in that village. I continue to the wall that surrounded my "precious village". Susanoo Destroyed it with ease. I look over and I see a blue pressurized ball in someones hand.

"NARUTO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME". I shouted. "CHIDORI SENBON".

I Had a regular Chidori in my hand. But I sliced the air and It split up in to tiny pieces of my regular chidori. It hit Naruto and scrapped him up. He fell to the ground. I walked up and I realized that it wasn't naruto. It was the Third Hokage's Grandson. I think his name was Konahmaru. I pick him up and toss him into the forest. I continue walking shooting giant fire balls and destroying anything in my path as well as Susano. Statues, Buildings, houses. Anything. I am soon greeted by a army. A Army of Mothers and Children. Pathetic. Obviously they thought that they looked scary. I merely chuckled. This was a joke. Obviously they thought that could reason with me. I could tell by there facial expressions. I let Susanoo Back inside of me. I closed my eyes. I had used 34 percent of my power. They needed a rest. A mom stepped out {I felt he movement in the ground}

"SASUKE" she said. "STOP IT. I KNOW YOU FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE WAY BUT IT ISN'T. I'VE WATCHED YOU GROW UP. IN THIS EXACT VILLAGE. WERE IS THE OLD SASUKE." I stepped forward. I appeared right next to her and stabbed her With my Snake Sword

"That Sasuke is dead. Along with you".

"AMATERASU" I shouted as I opened my eyes. I had Mangekeo Sharigan. I hit 5 parents and 2 kids in. I started slicing and disappearing and disappearing and slicing.1 strike after another. I kept slicing until I seen everybody on the ground. I knew I had killed everybody. And Amaterasu kept burning bright.

"Body Flame Technique" I calmly stated. I slowly started to disappear. From my ankles. Then to my legs. Then My waste. Then My Chest. Then my Shoulders. Then my mouth. Then my nose. Then the rest of my body. I had erupted into a barrage of flames. Then I was outside the village perched on a tree. I sit and wait until Amaterasu is finished burning up the remains of the leaf Village.

"They are Finally Dead" I said

"They have finally payed for there crimes" I stated

"I can finally leave". My eye Pulsates and I grasp it with my right hand. I used up too much Chakra. I was playing around. And Yet I'm almost out of power.

"I got to get used to these new eyes" I exclaimed. I let go of my eye and I turn to run away into the forest. But before I start running I blink once and Amaterasu instantly stops and vanishes. My last glance of the hidden leaf village was a pile a Ash and Rubber. I run off into the moon light, chuckling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA. I DID IT ITACHI. I DID IT!" I get further and further away from the village. And I soon disappear into the darkness.


	3. Naruto: Dreams Do Come True

I gently sit Konahmaru next to Sakura on the ground. My blood is boiling with rage and I had felt something new in my heart that I've never felt before. It wasn't pain, or hatred. It was something far worse. Something to drive you to do crazy things. For the first time in my life. I had felt a sense of revenge. If me and nine tails weren't already friends, I probably would have turned full on nine tails with no control. That would've been bad. Really Really bad. But I have a control on things. Nine Tails liked me, and we had a good bond going on. Sakura looked up at me and She must've seen me at a conflict.

"Are You alright Naruto?" She said

"I'm Fine Sakura" I said in a dark tone "But he is not. Konahmaru is barely breathing. He is scared up pretty bad. And he is out of chakra. Can you heal him?"

"Yeah. W-What happened?" She asked

"I don't know. I just know that Sasuke did it" I had stated

Sakura asked "H-How do you know."

I didn't know how to reply. I sat there staring at her. Motionless. I turn my Gaze and glance at Konhmaru who looked like he was dieing. Probably because he was actually dieing. Sakura got the hint and immediately started to heal Konahmaru. Scars and Wounds started to disappear. Within Minutes All the bumps and bruises were gone. But healing those scratches and scars could take a while. Konahmaru was healing quickly. He eventually opened his eyes and he started to tell us all we needed and wanted to know.

"Konahmaru" I asked "What Happened?"

He said in a dark voice "It was Horrible. Sasuke was a monster. He had no mercy on anyone. He has this purple thing surrounding him so no one could touch him. I a few of the men that were left tried to shoot him with there attacks. But that purple thing sliced through everything. I got mad and created a Rasengen and charged at him. He said something about "Finally Naruto. I've been waiting" and he sent a barrage of lightning at me. Most of it hit. I fell to the ground. He saw it wasn't you and he tossed me like a rag doll into the woods. I was barely able to take the fall. I land somewhere in the woods and the last thing I see before I black out is Black Flames. Burning down our home." I sat there patiently as he finished. I couldn't believe what happened. I was in total shock. Sakura must have been to because she sat there trembling.

"I-I can't believe he would do this!" Sakura yelled out. "WHY SASUKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Sakura tried to run off into the woods. Stumblingly and tripping over a bunch of stuff But I Biju Mode my self up and stopped her. She continuously keep running forward.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THE WAY I WILL MAKE YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY" Sakura shouted. I spread my Arms open wide and I prepare myself.

"NARUTO I AM NOT PLAYING. I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DO NOT MOVE". She yelled even louder. I was Intent on standing my ground. I needed to do something. I had to give Sakura something that she desperately needed. She kept running and running. Until she ran into me and stopped as I wrapped my arms around her. A tight grip around her. I had to give it to her. I gave her my gift. I warm hug of a friend. She was stunned for few moments but then she hugged back. I could feel her head on my chest. She could hear my heart beat. And she knew it only beat for her. We hug a long time. Probably about 7 minutes. We both let go and Sakura did something that was amazing and a shock. She let go of me and fell on top of me. And as we gazed in each others eyes, she leans in and kisses me. I am shocked because I didn't know what to do. So I let my instincts take over and I kiss her back. We didn't do a sweet serene kiss. It was a 12 minute make out session. Tongues swirling in each others mouths. Smacking our lips together as we continuously continue to kiss and kiss and kiss. I never wanted to stop. I loved her so much. And she goes and kisses me. I kept going and going. I loved her. And I didn't question why either. We kept lip locking. This was Heaven. And I knew with that kiss, I knew that dreams do become reality.


	4. Sasuke: Important Reunion

After I destroyed the village I had a sense of accomplishment, achievement, and pride. But It wasn't enough. I killed all the weaklings. The losers who weren't old enough or strong enough to go to war. It wasn't enough. I was still hungry. I wanted MORE! I wanted the real prize. I wanted to kill the main, or the source of this problem. I wanted to kill the SHINOBI of the Leaf. That was the real prize. That was more of a task. And they were the ones who needed to die. Not some bottom of the barrel scum. Yes. They are the new target. I have to kill em. But there was one problem. I heard that most of the Shinobi were separated all across in every direction. I had no idea were to find and assassinate them. My Sharigan is limited. I would need a Byakgan. That could see were my targets are. I could use Hinata or Neji. But all of a sudden I see golden locks of hair fly across in the tree's. Then I had a wonderful plan. But I had to make sure that the person who flew past me was her. So I turn around and trail the figure. I went full speed in the tree's and I easily catch up and grab her on the shoulder.

"S-Sasuke" The girl said. She turned around and I knew that my plan to eradicate the leaf Shinobi would be a breeze. Because when the girl turned around I knew that face. Because It was Ino.

"Hi Ino" I said

"Uh Hi Sasuke. What are you doing here" She had asked hesitantly. I had my Sharigan eyes. "Sasuke you know that I love those eyes."

_I walked up to her and whispered "Hey Baby. I missed you the most out of everyone". She then blushed._

_"Sasuke I didn't..." I kiss her gently on her cheek. _

_"Now I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tap into Neji's Mind and look for all the hidden leaf Shinobi. And give me exact location."_

_"Anything for you". She said. She sat down and stuck out her arms. She then fell down. She must have been inside his mind. After awhile she gave me all the coordinates and locations of all the Shinobi._

_"Thank you Baby." I said. I kissed her full on the lips for a long time." _

I stand there. Staring at her motionless lifeless body. I blink and instantly my Sharigan is gone.

"I can't believe that she thinks that I would actually kiss her. No wonder I don't like her. But I'm Getting good if I can make her sleep fight. Heh. Where did she say the closest ones are. I'm Gonna leave her in that retarded and stupid Genjustu. Like I would really kiss her. Only in her dreams." I was really surprised. Why would she look into my eyes like an idiot. Oh wait. Its Ino I'm Talking about. She brought that Genjutsu on herself. The moment she looked in my eyes, she was in my Genjustu. It was all a dream. I would never kiss her on the cheek. I mean NEVER IN MY LIFE. I leave her there to die. I turn around and I go and try to go to the nearest town. I had a 10 hour memory. I needed a Map to mark there location. But I was still about when I made her actually mind tap into Neji's Mind in real life. I mean its a good skill to actually have. My Eyes Pulsate. I'm using to much power in such a sort amount of time. I just decide to close my eyes and rest them. I might want to destroy the next town I go to. I just genitally close them my eyes. I jump into the tree's and hop branch to branch. Swiftly moving from branch to branch. Never tripping or slipping. I am almost useless without my eyes. But I can still move around.

"Look Out Leaf. I'm Coming to eradicate the rest of you weaklings.


	5. Naruo: Wake Up Call

We stop kissing each other and we stare deeply into each others eyes. I think that was the start of something amazing.

All Of a sudden I hear a enraged voice "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HPPENED!" Konahmaru shouts "THE VILLAGE IS DESTROYED, I ALMOST DIED, SASUKE IS A MENACE, OUR FAMILIES ARE DEAD, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I AM PARALYZED AND UNABLE TO MOVE! AND BASTARDS ARE KISSING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER. SAKURA ACTUALLY KINDA HUMPED YOU A LITTLE BIT NARUTO! MY ASS HAS A ITCH. CAN I SCRATCH IT? H-H-HELL NAW. BECAUSE LIKE I SAID I CAN'T MOVE. AND THE WORST PART OF ALL OF THIS IS THAT I WAS FORCED TO WATCH ALL OF THIS. I TRIED TO TURN MY HEAD WAY BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I AM FREAKIN PARALYZED. NOW IS THE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND DONE KISSING YET? OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU SOME MORE. SAKURA GET YO HORNY ASS OVER HERE AND HEAL ME. AND NARUTO. SUMMON SOME SHADOW CLONES AND GO GET US SOME FOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I MEAN DAMN. YA'LL DEN FUCKED IT UP FOR EVERYBODY. MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A MOTHA FUCKIN THIRD WHEEL. IF I HAD THE STRENGTH I WOULD BEAT BOTH YOUR ASSES."

Me and Sakura were stunned. He was right. We had completely ignored him. And I was hungry too. And we couldn't just go into the village and grab some food. I had to hunt. Or find some berries or something. We were gonna starve to death. Sakura rushed over and immediately started to heal him. She apologized to him and I summoned about 100 shadow clones. I sent them off in all directions. Telling them to bring back any kinds of fruit or vegetables or any wild animals. Preferable more towards fruit or vegetables. We had nothing to cook the animals with. Its not like we had a fire nature ninja with us. I'm a Wind Nature and So is Konahmaru. And I have no idea what nature Sakura was. Its not like she does any moves to show anyone that she is any type of chakra nature. I walk over and sit down next to Konahmaru.

"Hey I'm Sorry Konahmaru. We just got caught up in the moment" I said chuckling

"HA HA HA my ass. Big Brother thats is so fucked up." He responded with a laugh. I could tell he was feeling better.

"Hey So I am glad that I found you before thoses bears started to bite your dick off huh Konahmaru?" I joked

"Wait what bears?" He asked He looks at me and realizes I was joking "Shut Up Naruto! You scared me. You Made Me Think My dick was almost bitten off. We all laugh and exchange multiple smiles.

"So Big Sister, Are you and Naruto officially going out?" He asked Sakura

Sakura Blushes and Says "Yes. We are. He is really special to me. And he makes me feel good."

Konahmaru responds "Like food would make me feel good right now. Make me feel as good as Naruto Made you feel." We all laugh. But My laughing is Cut short by some disturbing news. 1 of My clones had released the justu and I saw everything he saw. I stand up. Its a Body. A motionless, lifeless body.

"Naruto." Sakura Asked "Is Everything Ok". I don't say a word. I just continue to stand motionless. I am literally shocked. The Clones memory is still going on in my mind. My Clone walks around the body and realizes who The Person was.

I say one word. I only needed to say one word. Its the only word I could say.

"Ino"


	6. Sasuke: Remembering

Running blindly was not a good idea. I kept running into tree's and wild animals. Animals that I roasted and ate. I needed to rest my eyes. I stopped on the nearest tree and I fell asleep.

_All of a sudden I was young again. I was in the woods with Itachi._

_"__Brother! I want to be just like you!" I said_

_"__No. Strive to be better than me Sasuke. You are great and I love you little brother." Itachi Said with great pleasure._

_"__No one is better or even comes close to you Itachi. Your so great that you could become the Hokage!" I said with great delight_

_"__Sasuke." He said with great displeasure "I am not as great as you think I am."_

_"__W-What do you mean brother. Your the greatest I said with Much Joy. All of a sudden I am I my house and I see Itachi killing my clan_

_"__BROTHER!" I shout in rage and shock "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS". He looks at me with disgust and sadness_

_"__Remember this pain. You will remember for 76 hours. You are weak and you weren't even worth killing" He said with no remorse. His Sharigan comes in and the genjutsu is place. As I fall to the ground I see tears stream down his eyes. He is crying and he runs away. Leaving me there in the middle of the street. I am soon transferred to the first Team 7 gathering. Sakura is saying something about marrying me. Yeah Right. Then Kakashi asks me. What are your dreams._

_"__I have no dreams. Dreams are pointless and meaningless. But I do have a goal. A ambition you may call it. I have only 1 desire. Nothing else matters. I want to kill a certain man. I want to kill Itachi Uchiha." I am soon transferred into a hotel were I see Naruto, Jiraiya, and my brother Itachi. I charge up a chidori and I charge at him._

_"__I HAVE HATED YOU LIKE YOU TOLD ME TOO! AND MY RAGE IS GREAT! I WILL KILL YOU!" I said with hate anguish. He grabs the chidori._

_"__Your hate matches your power. Its very little and weak compared to me. It is not enough sasuke. You will now live 76 hours of your worst nightmare." He says coldly. As I am falling to the ground my body swirls around and I am now fighting Itachi. More like fought Itachi. It was his dying words to me_

_"__Your Hatred" He coughs up lots of blood "Your hatred and strength is untouchable by me. You have surpassed me. And I am..." He coughs up more blood as he is walking towards me. I thought I was gonna die. I was seriously out of chakra and I thought it was over for me._

_"__So proud of you Sasuke" He says smiling. His eyes close as he walks towards me and puts his index finger and his middle finger together and jabs my forehead. Just like he did when were children._

_He continues to hold it there as he sensually says and means "Sasuke... I love you little brother." He drags his to fingers down my body as he falls over. I stand there motionless. I am instantly in Madara Uchiha's Hideout. He there tells me Itachi's true intentions and reasons why Itachi did what he did._

_"__Sasuke. Did you know that the Uchiha's were gonna destroy the village. They found out and they forcibly made Itachi kill his family. They said his life was a small price to pay for the safety of the village. They didn't even expect him to do it. But Itachi came and got me and told his plan. Itachi Uchiha, the brother you've hated almost your life, was a true hero. And you were apart of his plan. After you killed him, you were supposed to run back to the village and be a hero. But he new if you knew the real reason why he killed the clan, and if you knew all the history. He knew you would want to get revenge. I wasn't supposed to tell you. But I want you. I need you for this assignment. So Are you gonna go back to the leaf village? Or are you gonna join the Akasuki?" I sit there tying to take everything in. And I did something. I did something I've only done once. I cried. I cried because I had hated and I killed my brother. He loved me. I killed. But I was the one to kill him. The leaf made him kill our clan. They used him like a puppet. That was the moment when I wanted revenge on the lef village._

_"__I will join you. Madara." I said coldly._

I Woke up in shock. I felt great. My eyes had finally healed themselves. I thought it must've rained. Because my face was wet. I wiped the water off my face and I realized I was sleep crying. I clean myself up and I jump down from the tree. I see a fruit stand guy just walking through the woods. I saw the leaf symbol on the cart. It was a wooden cart. It was carved in. I start walking by calmly.

"Hello" He says "I'm Headed to the leaf village would you like..." I took out my sword and I sliced his head of. I used Amaterasu to burn the stand and his body. It didn't use any of my chakra at all. I blinked and once his body and cart was ashes, I ran off and continued to my first destination.


	7. Naruto: A Surprise in the Skies

I remember the exact location my clone had saw the body. I went Biju Mode and I I was almost there in a instant! And I was correct. There I saw the motionless body of ino laying on the ground. I quickly swiped her up and I was back to Sakura and konamaru in less then 5 seconds. I power down. Sakura see's her possibly dead friend on the ground and she starts to cry. Konamaru, with less scares and bruises, gets up and walks over to us.

"I bet I could tell you who did this." He said. But I didn't need anyone to tell me. In my gut I already knew. It was Sasuke.

"Sakura" I said with concern "Try to heal her. We need to know what happened." She started to heal ino. But all of a sudden a Kunai landed right next to Sakura. We were being attacked. All of a sudden these strange figures came from the shadows. There head bands said "Rebel". Me and Konamaru stood at high alert. My veins bulging on my muscles. My face scrunched up on my body. I was breathing heavily. I was speechless as I start to lose it.

**"Naruto! Calm down NOW!" Kyuubi said. "You'll lose it! And then evil will surround you. Just calm down ok**! I calmed down. Nine tails was right. I was gonna lose it. I couldn't lose it. I needed to get revenge on sasuke! I turn sage mode to sense how many men and women there are.

"I saw that the leaf was in peril and we decided to come help destroy it." The one up front said. He looked to be the leader. he had konamaru's hair but it was blonde. His headband was worn like a belt. He had leaf clothes but it wasn't exactly leaf clothes. It was mixed in with all the nations national attire.

I looked over to konamaru and said "Do you know how to create shadow clones?"

"Yeah i can create 50 at once. Not many." He said

"Well create them and go protect sakura while she heals ino. There is at least 50,000. People here. Only a small militia. I can take em." Konamaru Summoned 50 shadow clondes and he made a barrier around sakura. I crack my knuckles. Then i start to grin.

"Sucks to be you guys. Should've stayed home" I did the shadow clone justu. I summoned 2 clones at first. The first one was in tailed beast mode. And the other one was in sage mode. I summoned 100,000 normal shadow clones. And then. I went biju mode. I moved so fast striking and killing and killing and striking. I was unstopable. And my clones were killing machines. They struck with so much force. I engaged the leader in deep brutal combat. But he was no match. He fell along with his men. I powered down and i despanded the shadow clones. Konamaru and sakura looked on in amazement. Konamaru dispanded his shadow clones.

"That...Was...Awesome!" Konamaru shouted! You gotta teach me that! I gotta get stronger!

"H-H-hey guys. Whats Up?" we all turn around and we see ino staring at us. Fluttering her eyes violently.


	8. Sasuke: Dead Men Down

I ran through the woods and eventually i saw my first destination. Aruko city. Refuge to around 1,000 leaf soilders. The gates small. Like this worthless meaningless village. I should just burn this village down to the ground. That would be no fun. I wanted to see them suffer. I wanted to see there pain. I was gonna kill every single one of them. When i had Ino transfer all the faces and information and location of the ninja, i remembered it like a man remembers the death of his clan. I wasn't using any tactical plans. Or smoke bombs. I was just gonna walk in there, and kill those bastards.

"Hello sir" the man at the gate entrance said "Are you a Leaf Ninja and/or a Villager"

"No" i said not looking up "neither" i took out my sword and struck him. His blood gashing on my face. I lick the blood.

"Mhm. Vengeance! 1 death 2 death 3 death 4 5 death 6 death 7 death And Much Much More" I laughed! I strolled around the village. The little kids were playing. And birds were chirping. Its perfect day to murder some leaf ingrates. I look around. Nobody else seemed to talk to me. So nobody else died. I kept walking to the end of the village and when i think i have been tricked by the blonde whore, i see rock lee come from a huge building. The building was a small wooden one. But big enough to hold at least 2000 soilders.

"Sasuke" he said with curiosity "Is that you?" He walked up to me and then he got within distance. And all of a sudden i hear a loud shriek and his arm fell to the ground. The blood on my blade shimmered in the light. His arm gushing blood.

"Lee, Lee, Lee. Your gonna die today" All of a sudden neji and tenten run from the building. They scream in horror

"You Monster" Neji said

"Well Well Well. Looks like i get to kill the whole squad." I said with complete happiness.

Tenten pulls out her little tools and grabs her paper and summons the 1 billion tools thingy

"Amaterasu" i said without even blinking. All of a sudden all her little tools were a pile of ash. I burned up her little scrolls too!

"You were the weakest" i said with disgust "you didn't even have any ninjustu. Like rock lee. All you used is tools. Your weak body deserves to burn. You weak worthless scum!" Suddenly Tentens hand caught fire. She would be burned in 2 minutes.

"Byakugan" Neji shouted. He charged me and struck with 64 palms. He thinks he's done damage. But what he didn't know was that i already had him in my genjustu.

I walked up to him and said "The Byakugan is the weakest eye. You weren't even a challenge to me. Or anyone of that matter. You let Rock Lee Beat you. You are weak. And will always be weak." I took out my sword and chopped up his body into multiple pieces.

"Y-You M-Monster!" Rock lee shouted in a furious rage. His body got a aura around his body. A red aura. His face bulged as he clenched his 1 fist. I sat there. Staring at his pathetic attempt to scare me. His hair raised.

"8-Innnergates" he shouted. I looked up and down at him, and then I laughed. I laughed my ass off. This was it.

"Well nice try lee. But your dead" its odd that none of the other ninja had rushed out here. Wait!

"SUSANO" i summoned him cause i knew what was going on. I he trusted his sword to the ground.

"Oh No you don't!" Lee charged me! Susano sliced up his chakra. And his body. Then i burned the remanes. Susano struck the ground and there i found all the leaf soilders trying to flee.

"Hahahahahahahaha" i laughed "stupid leaf ninja. So typical. Always sending someone to do your dirty work for you. Fire Style: Fire Dragon Justu. I shot a raging dragon into the hole and watched all them burn. I watched them ALL BURN.

"Itachi" i said staring up at the sky "I'm getting closer to avenging you". I looked down at my body and i realized i was disappearing out this dreadful city. Ha. I didn't even have to say the justu name for me to do it. I look down into the the hole with the leaf ninja burning, and i laugh as the final parts of my body disappear.


	9. Naruto: Something Special

I Saw Ino's Eyes Flutter open. I rush over and I see she is better.

Sakura Says "Ino, who did this to you?"

"Sasuke. DUH" Konahmaru Said "Didn't He Just destroy the village and almost put me in a Coma! Who did u think? Did you think Santa Claus Came Down, and Violently put her in a Genjustu? Really?! Really?! Did you just ask that question? Your Just a Idiot! BAKA! BAKA! Went Japanese on you. Naruto, I hate to break it to you, but your Girlfriend is a Idiot. A Retard. Ok Let me tell you how it happened. She saw Sasuke, fell in-love then he tricked her. And she ended up in Genjustu. Are all the Women on this Show Dumbass? Come on writer! Give them some intelligence."

I walked Over to Konahmaru and Hit him on head. I hated him for saying that. But I couldn't. He was Right. He was a 100% right.

"AND DOES SAKURA HAVE A CHAKRA NATURE... NO! SHE PUNCHES THE GROUND! I CAN PUNCH THE GROUND! EVERYONE IN THE LEAF COULD BREAK THE GROUND. BUT THEY ARE ALL DEAD! SASUKE KILLED ALL THEM! SO THERE ARE ONLY A FEW OF US!" Konahmaru was Yelling at the top of his lungs. He was furious. He was mad and he was gonna lose it. Wind Swirled. And the trees twirled. And Then He Hurled Out a horrible yell! I think he Said "RASENGAN" so I really don't know. But a Blue aura swirled around him. He had created a Rasengan... Around his body! It was Massive. But He didn't have the Chakra Capacity to keep it up. He was Gonna Lose it, his body was gonna explode. He started to rise up. Like he was levitating. The Rasengan Spinning around him, faster and Faster. He was looming above us. Rocks, trees and ashes being dragged into the rasengan. Being Obliterated. It was destructive, it was madness, it was... It was... Amazing. My pupil had enough power to create that. A new move that i couldn't even think of. And Yet, he did it. And That move could do a lot of damage to my foes. My enemies. And To Sasuke. If I could learn that move, i would Defiantly be indestructible. But first I had to Save Him. I noticed that anything that touch it would be decimated. So I did i to do

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU" I shouted. "Ok Guys. Heres the Plan. Go over there and Make a Huge Net. Catch Him. Do Not let him get through you!"

"What are you Gonna Do?" A clone asked.

"Just Make The Net" i demanded

"Ok. Lets Do this" another clone said. The 50,000 clones All Yelled as they went across and formed a net. I turn Bijuu Mode and I then Switch into the Nine Tails Body. He Was Rising. And Rising Up Higher. I created a Tailed Beast Bomb.

"I'm Sorry Konahmaru" i thought to myself. I then Fired and Hit him. The Rasengan (i haven't named it yet) was destroyed. Konahmaru then flew back and then Landed in the Net.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted. I ran over and disbanded the shadow clones. Konahmaru fell and Landed right in my arms.

His weary eyes look towards me. He has been damaged. I look down at him and Say

"Well. Uhhhhh that Happened"


End file.
